


One Direction Stuff (smut)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d smut, M/M, larry stylinsno, one direction - Freeform, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted work from wattpad that I decided to put on here so I could orphan it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry

Everyone knew the well-running music shop and tattoo parlour in down town. "Tommo" was a rather big one-plane building with its name in red, wiggly letters above the doors. The walls were filled with brackets of mostly punk bands, and the back of the shop was a small, white, sterile room. The owner of the shop preferred to do the tattoos himself and he did have a collection of them on his tan body. His hair was colored black, his ears were pierced but people who'd met Louis Tomlinson, described him as... Well... Kind. He was funny, everyone seemed to be on good-terms with the 27-year old shop-owner.

The darkness had settled in down-town London as Louis locked off and trudged along the pavement to the motor cycle parked a few feet away. He ran his hand through his black-dyed, feathery hair and breathed out in one heavy sigh which resolved in silver clouds in the night air. The cool wind was shut out as he pressed the helmet over his head and closed the visor down. He kicked on the engine and roared down the street, smiling to the stars above his head. He loved nights like this, cool and silent. The street was dimly illuminated by the broken street lamps on each side of his head as he raced out of the English ghetto. His mind had been on his bed and a bottle of beer at his small flat, until something new was added to his vision:

At the end of the road he just had turned to, leaned against one of the street lamps, stood a person. He was tall and pretty muscly but judging on the look of his face, he wasn't very old. Sixteen? Seventeen maybe? Louis argued a bit with himself whether or not to pull over, as he was getting closer and closer to the boy. The motor cycle came to a halt. Louis swung closer to the gutter and placed his right foot on the concrete, so he was leaning closer to the boy. He pulled off his helmet and the other looked up: His bright green eyes seemed eerie and standing out even in the horrible, yellow light. Beautiful, the boy was beautiful. Pale, white skin visible under a thin V-neck that hugged the muscles of his torso tight. To Louis' surprise was he wearing a superior and flirty grin. His chocolate brown curls were swooped over his head in a perfectly, messy style. 

"Hey Handsome, what can I do for you?" He asked. His voice was dark and raspy and it took Louis a bit self effort to answer: 

"What are you doing here on your own, Kiddo? Shouldn't you be at home? Studying for finals? Something?" He asked, trying to work out what this kid actually was doing. It was mid night and he was just standing there. The green-eyed laughed and showed off two deep dimples in his cheeks. 

"This is my job, clever one." Louis frowned for a couple of seconds, before he figured it out: The beautiful boy was a prostitute. He couldn't stop the involuntary gasp from his lips. That meant... I soft brush of arousal appeared in Louis' stomach and he tightened the grip around the handlebar. The boy was moving closer. "Figured it out, have you?" He asked softly. Louis sent the younger one a secure smile. 

"I have. How much?"

The question surprised Louis just as much as the green-eyed. He never did that. He had never liked the idea of bying people, giving money in exchange for a night of pleasure but... This boy. He let his eyes trail down the youngster's body once more and bit his lip. Just the virtual image of having his way with him, seeing the body beneath all those unnecessary layers of fabrics was... Louis bit back a moan just at the thought. 

"We'll see." The boy suddenly said. Normally, Louis would've looked up at him, frowned and asked for an explanation but right now, getting hot and bothered on a motor cycle in the middle of the night there wasn't time for that. And the look on the boy's face.

Fuck.

It was like he begged for it, his green eyes sparkling with lust and curiosity and need and  _desperation_ and Louis couldn't resist. He took the helmet from its former place in his lap and handed it to the boy. "Hop aboard, Curly." The boy got a playful smile on his face as he tugged on the black helmet and swung his legs over the back of the motor cycle. As Louis kicked on the engine and raced off towards his flat a pair of pale arms snaked their way around his waist. The boy tugged at Louis' jacket, then his shirt then cold finger tips grazed the skin underneath. Louis gasped. 

"Getting eager, are we?" He managed to choke out. He could only hear soft humming inside of the helmet when the fingers trailed further up his stomach and chest. The boy grazed his nipple and Louis' breath hitched in his throat. He could hear a light chuckle emerge from the other's chest. Brat.

He sighed in relief as the apartment complex came into view. Louis got quickly off before the other did and took the helmet off the boy. 

"What's your name?" He asked when the green eyes lit up in the moon light. "Harry." He said, with childish excitement. Louis nodded and hang the helmet on the handlebar. He cupped Harry's chin with two fingers and brushed his thumb against his lower lip. 

"Louis..." He croaked as Harry softly rubbed his lower lip against Louis' thumb. The boy grinned. "Cheeky mother fucker, get up." Louis growled and pushed Harry towards the door. He unlocked it and took Harry's hand in his, while running up the stairs to the top flat. Without saying a word, Harry invited himself in and walked silently to the living room, painted silver by the night light outside. He stopped in front of the wide windows, almost filling the entire wall.

"Nice." Louis heard him whisper. He approached Harry from the back, giving himself time to admire the view of the boy before draping his arms around the smaller one. He dipped his head down and placed a longing kiss on Harry's exposed shoulder. Harry's head fell back and he took a hand up behind Louis' neck, humming in delight. 

"You know what's nicer?" He whispered into his skin. The young one shivered at the hot breath fanning out over the skin that had grown cold from the ride. He let out a soft moan and Louis tightened his grip around Harry's waist. "My bedroom." The two of them walked slowly with the same idea playing in their minds, back to the hall-way, where Louis pushed another door open with his shoulder. Harry tore his gaze away from the black-haired man and took in his environments: It was simple, a big, double bed stood with its head board against the right wall, pointing to a television pressed against the left. Right across them stood a black closet. He eyes darted back to Louis.

"Like what you see?" He asked, as plain as if they were shopping for furniture. Harry smirked and kicked the door closed behind him. He fell back against it, pulling Louis closer as he did so. "Are you referring to the room or yourself?" He asked innocently, looking at the taller one underneath heavy, black eye lashes. 

Louis parted his lips in an effort to remain calm and not tear the clothes of this beautiful creature being dangerously close to him. Harry looked to innocent, so pure and naive... And it would be an honor, a privilege to ruin that. He let go of Harry's wrist and the boy whimpered in protest. Louis walked to the bed and sat at the foot end. He gestured to the big, empty space on the floor. "Give me your best shot, show me how much money I'll have to pay after this." Harry looked at him for a couple of seconds before smiling evilly and walking to the middle of the floor. Louis leaned back on his hands. The boy simply began... Well... The older one didn't know how to replace it but fuck, whatever he did he was doing it good. Running his hands up and down his torso, swirling around and breathing heavily. Louis' own breathing increased as well as his hands were shaking with the need  of feeling the other's skin against his own. His pants were uncomfortably tight when he got up, walking two long strides towards the boy. He gripped him by the elbows and received a triumphant grin from Harry. 

"My turn." He simply said, before dragging the other one back to the bed. He layed down and pulled Harry on top of himself. Harry obediently straddled Louis' lap. "What do you want?" He whispered in the man's ear who responded by grabbing harshly around Harry's bottom and saying: "Everything." The boy smiled and didn't hesitate by pulling his own shirt of.  Louis' hands immediately trailed up his pale torso, grazing his nipple and earning a soft moan from Harry. The older one cussed as Harry grinded his hips deeper into the mattress. He tugged at Louis' shirt. "Off." He demanded and Louis obeyed with a secure smirk.

Harry gaped at the sight of the tan, revealed skin and attacked the tattooed chest with hungry lips and careful teeth, leaving angry red mars everywhere. Louis tugged at the brown curls, earning more and more desperate noises from the young boy. His skin was burning under Harry's lips and he craved more. More contact, more friction as the space in his pants was decreasing. When Harry's hands dug into his sides, his nails cutting the flesh, Louis took advantage of the pause and flipped them around. Harry had now his legs wrapped around Louis and Louis had his lying flat down the bed. This was almost physically painful, to see Harry in that vulnerable position, to hover over that beautiful, beautiful creature and be in charge of everything that happened next. Harry's pupils were blown wide as he draped an arm around Louis' neck and pulled the black-haired man closer. His teeth graced Louis' ear lobe and he put his lips to his ear. 

"Fuck me."

Louis panted just at the word and gave a polite nod. "As you wish." He pried Harry's legs off him. Small, dry kisses were placed down Harry's pale torso and he kept muttering things into the boy perfect skin. Compliments. Anything, any thought that went through his mind as he unbuttoned the boy's pants and pulled them down. He smiled at the growing form in Harry's trousers and looked up. The green eyes had disappeared behind the lids and Harry was chewing frantically at his bottom lip. His chest was raising and lowering in a rapid speed as Louis brushed his fingers over the form in Harry's underwear. "Excited?" He hissed, surprised over the huskiness of his own voice. He planted a soft kiss through the fabric and Harry twitched involuntarily. "Fucking tease." He muttered and Louis chuckled sweetly. "Patience, Beautiful." He pulled down Harry's trousers and couldn't helpt but gape at the boy's size. 

He reached for the bottle of lube as Harry grew more and more impatient. "Louis..." He whimpered and Louis stroke his throbbing erection, only causing Harry to moan helplessly again. Louis enjoyed seeing him like this. Helpless, completely falling apart. He reached up to the boy's mouth. "Suck." He growled and Harry obeyed by opening his mouth and sucking on Louis' finger, swirling his tongues around the skin. "You ready?" Louis asked and Harry nodded frantically, not being able to pronounce a one-syllable word apparently. Slowly he pressed one finger in the boy, waiting for him to adjust. "What the fuck are you doing." He growled. "Go on, more, one more, Louis, that's not fair!" Louis laughed lowly, and pressed in another finger, causing the other to shiver a little. He felt himself grow harder at the sight of Harry shaking under his touch as he curled and scissored his fingers. 

"Again." Harry moaned, after Louis had pressed in deeper, curling his fingers up against the walls. Without warning, he added another finger, pressing and pulling into the green-eyed wonder who shrieked out in pleasure. "Can you please just fuck me?" He asked, his voice shaking with the exertion. Louis pulled out his fingers and dried them carelessly on the mattress. He sat half-raised on the bed, his thighs and back straight and resting on his knees. He tried to unbutton his trousers, but his own hands were swatted away and replaced by Harry's. "You're too slow." Louis chuckled as the completely naked boy in front of him wrenched off his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He tried pulling them down as well, but Louis caught hold of his wrists. "Calm down, pretty boy." He said. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his trousers off. He craned his neck to watch the younger boy. 

Harry was now sitting against the head board, stroking himself while whimpering quietly with frustration. Louis smirked in pity. "Maybe I'll let you do this, then." He gestured to his underpants. Harry lit up in playful smile and pulled the older man over to him. They switched seats, Louis was now pressed against the head board and Harry on the covers in front of him. With one last evil smirk, he looked up at Louis before dipping his head down. His teeth caught hold of the band and he pulled the pants down, causing Louis to gasp in relief. Harry took hold of the throbbing member and stroked carefully, humming while he did so. Louis grabbed a fistful of the chocolate curls and Harry hissed before putting his lips to the sensitive head. Slowly he opened his mouth and with all of the practice he had, began bobbing up and down. He hollowed his cheeks and flatted his tongue out against the skin, earning a strangled cry of pleasure from the black-haired boy.

"F-fuck." Louis panted, tightening his grip in Harry's curls. His member hit the back of the boy's throat and without moving a muscle, Harry simply looked up at Louis, hollowing his cheeks. Louis met the green eyes and said with as much effort he could muster up. "You're such a slut." Then, without warning, he pushed Harry off him. He gripped the boy's shoulders hard and pressed their lips together in a rushed emotion. His tongue entered the youngster's mouth and pressed to the soft skin, fighting equal enthusiasm. He broke apart and looked into the green eyes, darkened with lust. "Get down on all four, Beautiful." Harry turned around obediently, spreading his legs a little. He craned his neck to look at Louis and wiggled his bum, playfully.

"Patiently waiting." He whispered as Louis grabbed his hips. Seconds later, he slammed into the pale boy, filling up the younger one with himself. Harry's moans echoed in his mind as the best sound in the entire world. The bed creaked underneath them.

"Louis. Louis!" Harry moaned and Louis dug his nails into the sensitive skin around the hips.

"Say my name." He panted. "Scream it! I want the guy across the hall to know it!" Harry repeated the name, making Louis' heart swell with pride. They rocked in the same rhythm, Harry's arms were shaking with the effort of holding himself up and the pleasurable pain that was brought to him. Louis' lips parted as he locked his eyes on Harry. The way the boy looked. 

Holy hell... His muscles were straining and his head thrown back in pleasure. The older man got an idea. With the powers that were brought to him by the sudden rush of adrenaline, he turned the boy around, still plunging into him in the same rhythm. Harry was lying back against the bed, now with his legs wrapped around his lover. "How many have you been with?" Louis growled, quickening his pace. Harry frowned, throwing his head back in the mattress.

"W-what do - "

"How. Many." Louis demanded to know. Harry's shoulder muscles tightened in a way that only could mean that he shrugged. Louis dipped his head down and spat in the boy's ear. "You're so fucking tight, how can you be so tight when you're a slut?" He snapped his hips again, causing the boy to yell out.

"Louis! Harder, harder! Louis, I'm begging you!" Louis did as he was told a tight know appearing in his stomach. Harry was a mess, his mouth was wide open and his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck me, fuck, I'm close!" He screamed and with a final thrust from Louis the warm white liquid shot up over his own chest. With a strangled moan, Louis came as well and he pulled out falling down next to Harry. He was frowning. He had no idea where that side of him was from, but he sure as hell wasn't finished yet. He rolled over Harry, resting on his arms. Slowly and still trying to catch his breath, he dipped down and licked the salty, white liquid of the boy's chest. "Louis..." Harry panted and Louis looked up.

"That was... Out of this world." Louis smiled sweetly.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Curly." He planted a small kiss on Harry's full and swollen lips. "So, how much do I owe you?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"Let's call this on the house." 


	2. You need me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziall

"I'll be there in a minute!" Niall yelled, almost screamed out of the open door. He closed it behind him as he retreated to his room. Niall's heart was pounding in his throat, not allowing him to breathe properly and he leaned against the kitchen counter while exhaling slowly. Concert. In an hour. An hour. So why the hell was he needed to leave his room, his bed, his precious, precious fridge? Zayn had called for him almost twenty times and asked Niall to help him with something. Niall kept procrastinating, not because he didn't want to help any of the boys, they were his favourite people in the entire world, but Zayn... Something had changed about the good-looking lad, lately. Like his narrow eyes had become a little darker, his posture a little more... Hunching... The blond boy didn't understand, they were possibly at the peak of their career, right now. 

_Peak, not beak, peak._

Niall giggled involuntarily at the interview the band had had a couple of weeks ago. That seemed so far away now, he still remembered Zayn's high carefree laughter and the way he threw his head back and pursed his lips and winked and moved and...

Niall shook his head free from the wonders of Zayn Malik. Thinking about his band mate like that was wrong, he knew it, but... It wasn't his fault. The Pakistan boy did this to him, his smouldering looks and smirks that took Niall's breath away... That's another thing that had changed about the dark-haired boy. The way he treated Niall. It used to be careless grins and kisses on the cheek - something Niall enjoyed very, very much - and friendly flirting sensations across the stage in an attempt to make Niall forget his lyrics.

Which he did. Very often.

But now it had changed again. Now Zayn wasn't so... Open about, Niall had often caught his hazel eyes with his blue and just for two seconds stared into them before they were yanked away. Zayn had been staring at him, across the stage, across the other boys in an interview, across the back seat of a car, always staring but never touching nor talking. Niall pushed himself off the kitchen counter and fell down in the sofa with an annoyed huff that sent his short fringe into the air. His head fell back and he closed his eyes for a minute. The silence that fell around him was roughly broken by the door busting open.

The blond boy sighed. It was probably Liam, reminding him to be ready, asking him how he was, being overprotective like he always was. "Yes, I know, I'm coming." Niall groaned without moving an inch from the couch.

"Really?" Chuckled a dark, soft voice that did  _not_ belong to the short-haired posh boy. Niall's head flung up and his eyes were met by darker ones, surrounded by heavy lashes.

Zayn closed the door with his foot and leaned against it with his arms crossed over his chest. "Jesus Niall, I haven't even touched you yet. That was quick." Niall frowned at the weird statement and then felt blood shoot to his cheeks when he understood the meaning of it. He sat upright in the sofa and brought his hands together in his lap. Something that should've been a confident grin turned out as a nervous cringe of his narrow lips. 

"Hey Zayn. Didn't know it was you?" He said with a breathy voice not quite able to control it. Zayn kicked himself of the wall and trailed around in Niall's room. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he dragged his feet after him, like he was incredibly bored. Niall followed the dark boy with his eyes, allowing himself to take in his beautiful appearance. "You're staring, Horan." Zayn chuckled, causing the other to avert his eyes and blush furiously.

"It's okay, I know you can't keep your eyes off me." Zayn said, moving closer to the couch. Niall shuffled uncomfortably in his seating on the rough leather when Zayn stood right in front of him. He forced himself to look up and meet the mesmerizing, mysterious eyes with somewhat confidence. "Did you come in here for a reason?" He asked, leaning back so he didn't have to crane his neck to speak. Zayn nodded.

Niall raised an eye brow. Not anymore of this. Not this mystery and unanswered questions, it was driving him mad. His breath hitched in his throat as Zayn's face suddenly closed the distance between them. He was hovering over Niall, his hands on each side of his shoulders, their noses an inch away from each other. "I think." I whispered. "I think you know." The Irish boy gulped. "Do I?" He whispered, his voice now nothing but a broken croak. Zayn nodded slowly. His golden eyes trailed from Niall's eyes, down the bridge of his nose and lingered a little too long on the lips of the blond boy, before slipping further down. Niall felt a tingling in his abandom, a tingling which he should most definitely  _not_ fell around his good-looking band mate. 

Although... It seemed like Zayn noticed the chills that ran over the exposed skin and... Enjoyed it? He flashed an evil grin that caused Niall's breathing to increase its pace. "You need me, don't you, Horan?" He asked and hot breath fanned over Niall's face.  breathed out heavily and chose not to answer, every bit of his self restrain was tipped to the keeping himself from kissing the dark-haired piece of art in front of him. "You need me to prove, that you're not so cute as the media says you are. Right?" Niall wanted to nod, to confirm that everything the other said was true, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would say something very different. 

Zayn's lips were dangerously close now, the blue eyes were staring unblinkingly into the golden one's, breathing cascading into each other, heart beats crashing against rib cages. Niall managed to open his mouth, moisturize his dry lips and say. "Can I - "

That was, of course, not needed, because Zayn had already forced his lips to the younger boy's. Niall gave in and his hands automatically flew up around Zayn's neck. He pulled the dark lad closer to him, small moans escaping his closed lips as he felt a warm tongue run across his lower lip. He smiled into Zayn's lips and kept his lips shut, causing the other to groan in annoyance. He gasped as he felt himself leave the couch and being steadied by the taller one. Zayn had a firm grasp around Niall's hips and took the lead, walking backwards over to the bed at the right side of the room. The other simply followed, the only thing he could have in his head at the moment was the sweet taste of the dark boy's lips. 

He whimpered as the warmth was stolen away from his. Zayn walked a few steps back and Niall gasped at the look in his eyes. Not golden, not shimmering with puppy-like happiness, but pupils blown wide and dark honey-colored, clouded with lust. "Tell me." He growled and Niall frowned. "W-Wha - "

"Tell me, you need me." Zayn demanded. Niall felt himself grow weak in the knees. He tried to close the distance but was kept away by a warning hand placed on his chest. "Say it." 

The blond boy was annoyed and desperate to feel the other's warmth again, something he had been unknowingly craving for the last many weeks, but still the way Zayn looked... The way his jaw was clenched, his fists balled, his voice shaking with demand... Turned him on more than anything. He averted his eyes and locked them at the floor, twirling his hands together. 

"I need you." He whispered, speaking the truth word by word.

Not two seconds passed and he was yanked forwards, suddenly staring into the shining orbs again.

Zayn was lying on the bed and had pulled his blond, little lover on top of him in a rushed motion of desperation. He stared into the ice-blue eyes which he had grown so strangely attached to over the years of being in the same band. It had just... Evolved a bit, to say the least. He ran his hands over the other's back, desperate to feel every bit of skin he could, to do everything he hadn't been able to do for such a long time. He cupped the back of Niall's thighs and heaved them up to rest on either side of his waist. The blond boy smirked and leaned down on his hands. He kissed him. A soft touch of the lips, a lingering brush that soon grew deeper and needier. Zayn's large hands trailed up Niall's thighs and grabbed harshly around his bum. The blue-eyed boy merely moaned into the kiss and ground his hips into Zayn's whose breath hitched at the friction. Maybe the Irish Innocence wasn't as innocent as everyone thought. He broke apart once again and the smirked at the pout that immediately showed up on Niall's now swollen lips. 

"Easy now." He whispered and squeezed the youngster's bum again. He tugged at the belt loops. "Off." He demanded and pushed the Irish boy off him. Niall rolled his eyes as he started undoing his belt and pulled his pants off. Zayn smirked at the tent in the blond boy's underwear. "Getting excited, are we?" He asked and reached his arms out for the other to slither in. He pulled off Niall's shirt, leaving him only in his under pants and sitting upright on Zayn's lap. Niall's skin was slightly sweaty, his eyes were narrowed and his breathing was more like a panting. His gaze was focused, though, the moment Zayn pulled off his own shirt. The dark boy freed a moan as his chest was touched with eager lips at once, Niall leaving wet kisses and cold marks wanting more the second they were neglected. Careful teeth grazed his right nipple and his breathing hitched as Niall's tongue swirled around the sensitive spot. His hands found their way to the other's waist and he dug his fingers into the soft flesh, nails clawing hungrily at the skin. Niall ground his hips once more and Zayn growled in annoyance. He whipped both of them around, so he was resting himself a feet or so above Niall's head. 

Niall gasped, both out of surprise and need. He locked his fingers around Zayn's neck again and breathed in through his nose. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Zayn spat. Niall simply shook his head, not wanting to spoil the beauty with his own voice. "Do you have any idea, how much this is killing me?" He shook his head again, placing soft kisses along Zayn's clenched jaw line. Zayn's voice was still hard and cold but a small under tone of shaky breath, made Niall smile in triumph. "I'm not supposed to feel like this, Horan." Niall giggled. "But you do..." He whispered, playing with the hair in Zayn's neck. He felt him nod. "Yes, I do and it's your fault." The dark boy suddenly pulled a bit away, but only enough to take off his pants who had grown uncomfortably tight around him. Niall couldn't keep a soft moan in at the sight. "Holy shit, Zayn... " He whispered, running his hands down the other's back, feeling his hormones grow wild. The dark danger ground his hips into Niall's who let out a strangled cry. "What was that?" Zayn asked placing soft kisses down the other's neck. He sucked the soft skin on Niall's chest in between his teeth. "Zayn..." Niall whispered, unable to produce anything more than his lover's name. "What?" Zayn asked again, teasing the blond boy underneath him, by running his tongue over the other's navel, smiling at the goose bumps rising on the pale skin. "What did you say?"

"I need you." Niall choked.

That was all he needed to say: Zayn pulled down the boxers, his own and Niall's who hissed at the sudden cold. Softly he caressed his friend's, his band mates, his lover's member in his hands, earning impatient twitches from him. "Do you know what I'm going to do?" He hissed softly in the other's ear. "Do you know what I've been wanting to do for the last month?" The blond boy's eye brows were scrunched up over the bridge of his nose, his lips pressed to a tight line like he was thinking hard, but sharp wisps of breath escaped his lips anyway and his chest was raising in a rapid speed. The darker boy leaned down and lowered his voice. "I'm going to fuck you, Horan. I'm going to fuck you until you leave scratches on my back and the sheets are soaked. I'm going to make you scream my name and see stars. Would you like that?" Small, desperate moans were leaving Niall's parted lips and he stared at Zayn from half-closed eyes. The blue orbs glinted through the darkness. "Zayn... P-please." Zayn positioned himself in front of Niall's entrance and smiled evilly. "Spread your legs, Darling." He whispered. Scared realization dimmed on the younger boy's face. "Zayn, no, wait I - "

Zayn thrusted forward and the blond boy cried out in a weird mixture of pain and pleasure. The other hadn't given him time to adjust or prepare, in a moment of lust and desperation, he had enjoyed seeing the helpless state he put his band mate in. He snapped his hips forwards once again, hissed at the pleasure that was brought to him. Niall was squirming beneath him, unsure of what to feel. Small, helpless squeals escaped him. how could something feel so wrong and so right at the same time. He clenched around Zayn, moaned at how big he was, but still couldn't feel the pleasure the other one was obviously feeling. Zayn snapped his hips again. "Say my name." he spat. Niall parted his dry lips which were covered with another pair immediately. When Zayn's warm, wet skin left he was able to talk again, though a little raggedy. "Z-Zayn, Zayn,  _fuck, Zayn_!" I weird, amazing, beautiful, fantastic feeling unfolded inside of him.

Zayn had hit a spot and it felt like... Like bliss. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, a knot appearing in his throat. His dark lover was moaning as well, the thrusts becoming harder and harder and hitting the exact spot every-time. Calmly, as calmly as he could, Niall cupped the other's neck with a shaking hand, pulled him down while the thrusts sped up and whispered effortlessly close to Zayn's ear:

"I need you."

And the Pakistan boy came with a strangled cry of his lover's name.


	3. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam

The bell rang one last time and I rounded up my brushes and the untouched canvas. I sighed heavily as the students around started leaving the class room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Ms. Lauren shot me a questioning look from behind the catheter.

"Horan?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

I smiled bitterly and turned the Canvas around. "Forty minutes, Miss. Forty minutes and absolutely nothing. Yes, somehing's wrong."

Her eyes ran along the emptiness I was holding in my hands and she looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"I just told you to draw the first that comes to mind. Not even the slightest image?" She asked, unknowingly pouring salt in the wound. I shrugged indifferently, like I didn't feel like a huge failure.

"I just don't have any imagination, I guess." She scoffed and looked quickly around the class room. I frowned as she went from the catheter to stand in front of me.

"Niall." She said, looking at me above her glasses. "You're one of my best students and I shouldn't do this but... " She held up a hand and made an inviting gesture with her index finger. "Follow me." I raised an eye brow as I trailed behind her out of class and down an almost empty hall way. We turned right before the entrance doors, walking down another corridor, which was filled with people. She was taking me through the part of the school where the Media-kids went.

My school allowed different lines to be taken.

Art - Music, Painting, and for the senior students, song-writing and drama.

Adventure - Horse-riding, Biking, Jogging - and Media - Animating, Photographing, Filming and for the Senior students, modelling.

I was a Junior in the Art line, currently at Painting, so I had never been to this part of the school. The Media students noticed this, too throwing curious glances our way.

"Miss?" I had to jog a little to keep up with her long strides. "Miss Lauren, where are we going?" She didn't respond, just turned up some more hallways, jumped up some more stairs, ignored some more students until I figured out myself. The walls started getting covered by posters. Pictures. Pictures of insanely attractive students posing in front of cameras. Not half naked, but with feeling and elegance and meaning. She was taking me to the Modelling part of the school. "Horan." Ms. Lauren said and we stopped in front of a green door. She pointed at the handle. "I wanted to give you inspiration." I looked at her questioningly. She sent me a mysterious smile and opened the door. I nearly dropped my jaw to the linoleum floor:'

Three people was inside. A man who looked about Miss Lauren's age, tall and strongly built with dark skin and black hair stood leaning against the desk, quietly giving directions to a smaller girl behind a massive, black camera and in front of the camera... Probably the most attractive person I had ever seen:

He was tan, with a short, professional cut and a dark, honey-coloured stubble on his jaw line. He was sitting the wrong way on a chair in front of a  large, white sheet, lamps illuminating him from three different directions and holy fuck, did he not look amazing. Miss Lauren cleared her throat and three pairs of eyes were on us immediately. The man - who I guessed was the teacher - spread his arms invitingly and gestured to the girl to take a break. She sent me a quick smile and scooted past out of the door. "Carol!" The man said, making me blink in confusion, before I realized that friends probably didn't call each other "Miss" or "Sir" or their last name. The two hugged and I awkwardly flicked my eyes over to the model - student, I reminded my myself, he was a student - who was -  _fuck_ \- shirtless. He gave me a shy smile and I could only imagine the deep, red colour that must've been spotting my cheeks at the moment. Meanwhile Miss Lauren and the Media teacher had been talking and turned my attention towards them before I did something stupid, like talk. "... and he hasn't tried drawing people before, but we've just a course in anatomy, and I what would be better practise than a real life model?" 

What.

No, wait, what.

The puzzle started coming together in my head and I glanced at the - now shirted, but it didn''t realy help since the dark green V-neck left impeccably little to my imagination - who looked somewhat pleasantly surprised. "You want me as a model?" He asked, sounding not to repellent at the idea. I realized the question was for me and shrugged as indifferently as I could, while the thought of having the nameless son of a god in my home, being able to stare at him and use an excuse that wouldn't make me a total creep was on replay in my mind. "I, I don't know, I.... Miss Lauren?" Miss Lauren smiled at me and nodded encouragingly. I had half wanted her to change her mind but no such thing. The student took a couple of steps towards me and held out his hand. His arms were toned and tan and unbelievably perfect. No scabs from cuts made from clumsy walks or bushes, no patchy skin from sunburns, no unclear spots, just a fine layer of honey-coloured hair covering the protruding veins under his skin. "I'm Liam Payne," he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners when he smiled. I took his hand. It was warm and firm and I felt myself grow a tiny bit weak in the knees. "Niall. Uh, Niall Horan."


End file.
